The Pharmaceutical Sciences and Pharmacogenomics Graduate Program (PSPG) is a cross-disciplinary program that consists of scientists at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) working in pharmaceutical sciences, computation and contemporary genetics. [unreadable] [unreadable] This Program encompasses the areas of molecular pharmacology related to drug development including: drug action, drug transport, drug metabolism and drug/gene delivery. The Program also includes the areas of pharmacokinetic/dynamic modeling, pharmacogenomics and bioinformatics applied to genetics/genomics. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Program offers training in these research areas through a core curriculum that encourages a breadth of knowledge about these fields and an elective curriculum that provides in-depth education on specific topics or techniques. Students participate in an ethical conduct in science course. The program immerses young scientists in the culture of science through a seminar program in pharmacogenomics, an annual retreat and seminars from industrial scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] Students are recruited into the program with undergraduate degrees in the basic sciences and from Doctor of Pharmacy programs. There are 50 students in the program and approximately 10% of the students come from under represented groups. The program capacity was increased in 2000 from 35 students to 60 students and we anticipate reaching the 60 student capacity in 2012. There are 49 training faculty. [unreadable] [unreadable] Our program is one of the very few in the World with faculty expertise that spans the fields of pharmaceutics, genetics and computation; hence the training program is ideally situated to educate future scientific leaders in the emerging research areas at the intersection of these disciplines. The integrative approach has resulted in Ph.D. graduates who have the insights and quantitative scientific tools required for success in the rapidly advancing fields of drug development and pharmacogenomics; consequently graduates from the program are in high demand in academia, government and industry. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]